


Are you ready to go again?

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Dom Ben Solo, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Ben Solo, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vibrators, soft dom ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: I have nothing to say for myself, this is straight up porn.Unbeta'd porn, though. But porn.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Are you ready to go again?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

“Daddy…” Rey moaned, arching her back and tugging against the ties restraining her wrists.

Ben didn't move from above her, stoic, watching and taking in her reaction, his eyes so filled with desire that they made her tremble.

“What is it, little girl?”

Rey whined, squirming while the vibrator pressed against her nipple clamps, making her whole body tremble and the mixture of pleasure and pain drive her closer and closer to insanity.

"Oh, God!"

He smirked, changing the toy to her opposite breast.

"That's not my name, but thank you."

He loved this, from the wand to the same. The Hitachi wand was his own addition to their playtime, a gift he'd bought for their first anniversary together, and Rey had loved it.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared into his.

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

He moved his free fingers down and licked his lips just as they brushed her pussy lips. She was hot and wet, and he didn't need to look down to know there was a puddle between her legs. He knew his Rey, his good little slut.

His thumb brushed her clit, and she jumped, moaning and trying to press get herself closer to his touch. Ben didn't give in, though, keeping his fingers lightly close to her.

"Behave," he instructed. "Be a good girl."

"Daddy, please," she threw her head back.

He moved the wand down, circling her little stomach with it. He knew exactly what she wanted, but he wasn't about to give it away, not so easily.

"Use your words, baby girl," he circled her belly button at the same time his forefinger teased her entrance.

"I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me what that is."

Rey's hips moved to catch his finger, to get it inside. She was so wet that he wondered if he could just slip his cock inside all at once. He was sure he'd find no resistance. She'd love it so much.

"Please put it on my pussy," she sobbed. "Daddy, please, please, please. I need it."

He moved the wand down slowly, making circles on her inner thigh.

"You need it, uh?" he spread her pussy lips, looking down at it, and smirked with how her legs trembled.

Rey closed her eyes, and he took the vibrator away, using the moment to give her clit a short tap. Her response was automatic, and Ben smirked, pulling it right away.

"No, no," she struggled.

"Behave, Rey," he held her down with his free hand.

He waited until her breath evened, and she had stopped trembling and did it again, but this time, simply held the wand down. Rey screamed, spreading her legs and thrusting closer, arching her back beautifully. Tears fell from her eyes. She was so close... So he stopped.

"No," Rey hips chased the wand away. " _Nononono_."

"Shh," he pressed the object onto her thigh. "Behave, Rey. Behave."

Her lips trembled, but she stopped. Her chest rose and fell.

"Good girl," Ben whispered.

He pressed the wand right back against her pussy, raising the vibration and pressing it firmer than ever.

"Daddy," she jumped, and Ben switched his hand to push two of his fingers inside of her, curving them up and thrusting them against her g-spot.

"Ben!" she screamed.

He could feel it, her walls getting even wetter and squeezing him fingers, sucking them in just like they did with his cock. He wanted to pull them away and fuck her until she forgot her own name. He'd do it. But not right now.

"Daddy," Rey quivered. "Fuck, I can't... Daddy, 'm gonna cum."

He didn't stop.

"Hold it," he commanded, pressing the wand tighter, moving his fingers deeper. "Don't cum."

"I can't," she sobbed. "Daddy, daddy!"

He didn't want to stop, wanting to test her. He wanted to see how long her pussy would take to ignore her will, how long until she broke, but he moved the wand away, and pulled his fingers away, sucking them clean while watching her.

"Breathe deep," Ben whispered, pushing her hair out of her face gently, turning off the toy and walking to the small fridge in their room, pulling a water bottle from inside and sitting by her side, carefully helping her sip. "Good girl, good girl."

He kissed her lips and caressed her face, whispering praises for her to hear.

"There you go, there you go," he cooed. "You're always so good for me."

She smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Tell me your colour, baby girl."

"Green, daddy."

"Good girl," he whispered. "You can tell me to stop anytime. This is for you, this is all for you."

She nodded, and he kissed her forehead, trailing his fingers down between her small breasts and watching as she breathed in and shivered.

"Are you ready to go again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
